


I Didn't Mean To Make You Hurt

by xxorianna



Category: All Time Low
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxorianna/pseuds/xxorianna





	

_"Hey Alex, it's me. Call me when you get this, okay? Kay, bye,"_ I pressed the off button on my phone and set it back on its charger. A sigh emitted from me as I sat down on my black leather couch.

My eyes darted to the calendar hanging on the wall directly across from me. Today's date was circled in red pen; _February 14_. Inside the circle, the words "date with Alex, 6:30" were written. It was now exactly 6:26, and he had promised he would call me at 6:15. 

Possible reasons raced through my head, the most dominant one being that he simply forgot. Of course, the typical guy thing. Other options were that he didn't want this relationship anymore; he was scared of commitment maybe. This frightened me. Sure, we have only been together for five and half months, but I really do like this guy. 

I started thinking of a way to pass the time. Looking once again at the clock, and seeing it was 6:30, I decided I wouldn't wait any longer. I got up and snatched my winter coat off the rack. I tossed my brown hair into a messy ponytail, headed outside and started my walk to my destination. 

Fifteen minutes later, the sight of the small restaurant I was going to came in sight. Its big sign read "Hunan Manor Restaraunt", making me smile. This was my favorite place to eat, and Alex and I had been planning to come here today. Through the window, I could see maybe a dozen couples. I entered, and a girl, who looked to be in her early to mid twenties, greeted me. 

"Good evening," she sent me what seemed to me to be a sympathetic smile, "table for one?" 

"No, a table for two, please. My friend will be here soon," _I hope_. 

The girl, whom I could see "Carrie" written on her nametag, scanned the area. She looked back to me, "I'm sorry, the only tables available right now are outside. Would that be alright?" When I nodded, she led me outside, and showed me an empty table. I sat down and she handed me a menu that she had in her hands, "Would you like to start off with anything while you wait?" 

"No, I'm fine, thanks," I smiled at her thankfully, and she left. 

I took my cell phone out of my pocket, absent-mindedly flipping it open and closed. The tables nearby seated a few couples, and some families. The couples were smiling at eachother, clearly enjoying their time. Me, on the other hand, I was sitting alone, on Valentine's Day. I had never been a fan of this day in the past, but this year, it was different. I had someone to share it with. 

The sky above me was getting dark, the sun just barely visible through the array of buildings and trees. The time on my phone told me it was nearing 7 o'clock; it was 6:48 to be exact. The roads weren't much busier than they would have been on any other day. Across the street was a cinema, a place Alex and I had been planning to go after our dinner. I saw a few boys heading towards the cinema. One of them looked familiar, and when I noticed his hair, I knew it was Alex, with his three friends. Anger boiled up inside of me. I stood up from my spot, and walked across the street towards them. 

The one I knew as Jack noticed me first, "Hey, Rebekah! What's up?" 

"Hi, Rebekah!" Zack waved ecstatically at me, almost making me laugh. Rian nodded in acknowledgement in my direction, which I returned. 

"Hey, babe," Alex slung his arm around my shoulder, which I shook off. He sent me a face of hurt mixed with confusion, me replying with a simple glare. 

Jack seemed to have not noticed my odd behaviour, "Want to join us?" 

"Sure, why not. I have no other plans," My glare was still fixed on Alex, who didn't have any clue what was going on. 

Zack looked up at the listings above the door, "What do you guys want to see?" 

"I'm in the mood for a comedy, what about you guys?" Rian looked at each of us. 

We all debated for a couple of minutes, finally deciding on Welcome Home Roscoe Jenkins. We walked into the cinema, and bought our tickets. Alex grabbed my hand, which I again took off. I heard him give an aggravated sigh as we bought our popcorn and made our way to the movie room. Of course, we all sat in the top row. I made sure I was not sitting beside Alex. He was in the corner and beside him sat Rian, Zack, and Jack beside me. 

The commercials started; the movie wasn't due to start for about ten minutes. Jack and I made fun of every commercial, laughing with eachother. I could hear Zack, Rian and Alex talking amongst themselves, and I heard my name a few times. Every so often, I saw one of them giving me an inquisitive look. I ignored this, and continued laughing and joking around with Jack. 

Once the lights dimmed and the movie started, I paid all attention on it. I was one of those people who if you disturb me while I'm doing something, I would most likely yell at you. This movie was actually funny, unlike some other movies that were classified as comedy. 

About halfway through the movie, Alex leaned over in his seat, "Psst," he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear, "Rebekah," He continued doing this for the rest of the movie. It was annoying, but I managed to contain myself from giving in. 

By the time the movie was done, my stomach hurt from laughing so much. We all left the cinema, laughing and reminiscing on our favourite parts. The night wind made my arms shiver, even though I was wearing a winter coat. I noticed Alex moving so he could wrap his arm around me, but I pushed away before he could. 

I took out my phone and looked at the time, seeing it was just past 9:30, "I probably should be getting home, guys." 

"I'll drive you home," Alex voiced this more as a question then a statement. My legs were too sore from sitting so long to protest. We bid farewell to Jack, Rian, and Zack, and headed to Alex's car, which was just a little bit down the street from us. 

Like a gentleman, Alex opened the passenger door for me. I didn't smile or anything, I was still mad at him for forgetting about our date. We headed in the direction of my house, which wasn't far from his own. 

Alex sighed, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you or can I assume it's just your weird feminine hormones?" He smiled lightly, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, I forced myself to give him a smile. 

"It's... nothing." 

"Becks, do you really expect me to believe that? Come on. Did I do something wrong?" 

At this time, we had pulled up to my house. I looked out my window to it, seeing it in complete darkness. I opened the door, muttering "Happy Valentine's Day" before getting out, slamming the door shut and running into my house. 

Less than five minutes later, a knock was heard on my door. I had just sat down, so I begrudgingly got back up and answered, half expecting it to be Alex. And I was right. I opened the door, seeing him looking at his shoes. 

He looked up at me, eyes full of sorrow, "Rebekah, I'm so sorry. I forgot it was Valentine's Day. I even had it written on my hand too! See, look," He brought up his hand to the light to prove it, and there it was, the words "dinner with Rebekah - 6:30" were scrawled in Alex's messy writing. 

I sighed, "Alex, today's the last day I get to see you for months, and you forgot? Am I not as important as I thought I'd be to you?" I waited only ten seconds for an answer, which I didn't get, so I started to close the door. 

His hand grabbed the doorknob, pushing it so I couldn't close it, "Rebekah, you're one of the most important things in my life right now," I decided I didn't want to hear his corny little lines he had used on me many times before, so I turned my back to him. However, his next three words halted me to the spot, " _I love you, Rebekah Faye Turner._ " 

I spun around faster than a bullet to face him, "You- You what?" I needed to make sure what had just come out of my boyfriend's mouth for the first time wasn't my ears playing tricks on me. 

"I love you, Rebekah. And I'm a complete idiot for forgetting it was Valentine's Day," He stared at me, his brown eyes searching through mine. His face showed no sign of a lie. 

I smiled as I ran into his arms, "I love you too, Alexander William Gaskarth," I whispered into his ear. 

"Does this mean you forgive me?" 

I laughed and placed my lips on his, "Yeah. I forgive you."


End file.
